


Arranged marriage

by xxxraven



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst, Bobby has a record label, Bobby has a secret, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxraven/pseuds/xxxraven
Summary: You will become Bobby´s wife... But Bobby has a secret and things get twisted.I can't say a lot about this story, but it will be kinda violent etc.English isn´t my first language so grammar mistakes can be found.





	1. Chapter 1

I was laying on my bed and listening to music, the song I was listening was  
The neighborhood - R.I.P 2 my youth.  
I was humming to the song and my mom walked in.   
" (y/n) I have something to tell you, could you please put your headphones away?" She said.  
" Mmhhmmm... Okay what now?" I said.  
" You know... We're rich but we could be more rich..." She started.  
" Yeah?" I haven't ever cared about money unlike my parents and siblings.  
" Mmm... We got this offer. You don't have to do it but I would make us happy." She said and looked to the floor.  
" What is it?" I were confused.  
" This very rich family who owns many hotels and restaurants. And they did an offer to us." She said.  
" Yeah, but what I have to do!?" I almost yelled cause she didn't tell to me.  
" You have to... marry their son." She said.  
" WHAT!?" I yelled.  
" Yes, that was the offer and then we get a lot of money..." She said.  
" You're insaine!" I said.

_________

Then my father walked in to my room.  
" (y/n)! You're going to marry him. It's already agreed." He said.  
" What? You promised that we'll let her think." Mom asked.  
" I talked to mr. Kim, and the wedding is on this weekend." He said.  
I was so confused and shocked.  
Only 2 days to the weddings.  
" So we have to go and buy you a wedding dress." Mom said.  
I just did what she asked me to do.  
I was in a shock, I didn't know anything about him, I knew just that his family name is Kim, I didn't know nothing else.  
My mom picked some dresses that I wouldn't have even thought about wearing but now I did.  
I just stand there and mom looked at me and picked up the dress for me.  
It was a night already.  
I haven't talked anything to my parents or siblings.  
I just thought in my head, about my new husband...   
What is his name? Is he nice? Good looking? Romantic? Funny? Etc...  
I couldn't sleep I was just imagining how horrible and miserable my life would become...  
And will he ever like me really or will I ever like him REALLY?  
Can I feel true love?  
Cause I the decision about my love life was made without my opinion.

_________

I went downstairs, I was only wearing my pajama shorts and tank top.  
Some people were there, women.  
" Ooh! (Y/n), right?" She asked and looked to me she were checking me up, she wore high black heels and tight white dress with black shiny leather handbag.  
" Yes, good morning." I said and bowed to her.  
" Oh good morning." She said and smiled.  
" She has really good manners and she is so pretty even though she just woke up." She said to my mom.  
" Yes, she does." My mom said.  
" But now we can start to try your wedding dress and make up for tomorrow." She said.  
" And I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier, I'm mrs. Kim but you can call me Sarah." She said.  
" Okay, thank you." She has a American name? Is she from America?   
The stylists were doing my hair and makeup.  
" Umm... Can I ask where are you from, mrs. Kim?" I asked nicely.  
" We're from USA. So that why Ji Won is also called Bobby." She said.  
" Bobby?" I asked.  
" Yes, you maybe now him." She said and smiled,  
That name sounds familiar, cause' in Korea many poeple don't have foreign names, especially Bobby, it is a really odd name.  
" How do I maybe now him?" I asked.  
" mmm... He's in a boyband called Ikon under YG entertainment, and he won the Show me the money 3, the rap competition." She told.  
" O-okay..." I couldn't say anything else.  
OH MY GOD! I'm going to marry a KPOP IDOL! This is like a every other Korean girls dream but not mine...  
He is an idol full of himself, my life will be H E L L.  
The night came and Sarah left I went to sleep, I took some sleeping pills so I could sleep.

_________

The morning came and I woke up.  
The stylists and hairdressers came.  
Sarah came too, she told somethings of Bobby and I think it relaxed me.  
Sarah is very nice, nicer than my mom...  
They put the wedding dress on me.  
" You look so beautiful!" Sarah said.  
" Thank you, I hope Bobby likes it too..." I said.  
" He will." She said and we started to walk to the car, white BMW and it was really nice.  
We came to a big church.   
There were many people but we went to back of the church so they won't see me.  
" Are you ready?" Sarah asked and held my hand.  
" Yes, I think."  
" After these weddings usually the couple will have some parties but you will leave for a honeymoon after the wedding ceremony is over, cause we thought you guys need some time together before you come here to work and that kind of things..."   
" A-alright..." I said, a honeymoon!? What? Oh god...  
" How long is it?" I asked.  
" 2 weeks." She said and smiled.  
" woah... Okay."

_________

After while.  
It was my time to walk to the altar.  
My hands were shaking.  
So was my heart.  
They opened the doors and me and my father started to walk.  
Everyone stood up and there he was.  
Waiting me at the altar.  
He was looking good in his tuxedo.  
He was staring at me so deeply that he could make a hole in me with his gaze.  
He bowed to my father and he handed out his hand to me.  
We walked and then we stood on the altar.  
He didn't know anything of me and I knew just some little things of him.  
The priest talked and after we both said I do he said: you can kiss you bride.  
Bobby put his hand to my back and kissed me, that was my first kiss, ever.  
It felt amazing, his thick lips pressed against mine felt amazing, his hand on my back...

_________

Then it ended and we started to walk away from the altar. Everyone stood up.  
We just walked while holding hands.  
Then we went to a car which was waiting for us, and the driver started to drive.  
We were going to an airport.  
We sat on the backseat in silence.  
Both of us stared out of the window.  
We got to the airport.  
Someone leaded us to private airplane.  
We went there and sat down.  
The plane was nice, it had 8 white leather coated seats.  
Those were in 2 lines, 2 seats both sides of the plane, there also were shower, toilet, kitchen area and two beds. I sat in the back and Bobby sat in the front. The wedding dress wasn't nice and I went to look for some clothes cause I thought they had prepared for me some cause they didn't let me pack anything.  
I went to the bathroom and there were two closets.  
I opened the door of the closet.  
And there were a lot of clothes, dresses, tops, t-shirts, shorts, jeans... Everything.  
I took light blue skinny jeans and white little bit oversized t-shirt.  
I also put my hair on a messy bun and cleaned my makeup and made better ones, more natural than the wedding makeup.  
It took like 1 hour.  
I went back and bobby had took off his black suit jacket and now he only had his " dress shirt " on, and he had opened few buttons of it. He was drinking something probably whiskey and staring at me, but still he didn't say anything. I just went to sit back on my seat, and he sat down too. I took a water bottle which was in front of me, I don't know who left it there. He still stared at me, his small dark brown eyes were staring at me so deeply, almost asking something from me. But then I fell asleep, I don't know how cause I wasn't that tired. 

________

I woke up.   
I was in a nice bed. I tried to open my eyes, and succeeded. I was in a bedroom, warm wind came to my body cause the door of a balcony was open. I started to get up. Firstly I noticed that my clothes had been changed and secondly where was bobby?  
I walked out of the balcony door, and I saw a beautiful see and sun. The wind was so nice, and the smell of the sea. The balcony was big, it was in a second floor and it was around the whole house. I started to look for Bobby. I couldn't find him there so I just opened a random door so I could go back to inside. I ended up to a gym and I also found Bobby, shirtless and sweaty. Music was playing so he didn't hear me entering the room. Should I go back to outside quickly? Or just stay there and say good morning to my " husband?" I didn't have time to decide when Bobby turned around. He just stared, again. But wow, his abs and his body...  
" mmm... I'm sorry. Good morning." I said quickly and looked to the ground while bowing to him.  
" it's okay, I'm your husband now so you don't have to bow me... But good morning to you too (y/n)." He said and smiled. Oh my god he was so nice, I didn't think he would be nice, I thought that he would be really heartless and cold.   
" mmm... I'm going to the shower now and after that I can make some breakfast to us if you can wait fir while?" He asked.  
" Yes, but I can make it too..." I said.  
" No, I want to do it to my beautiful wife." He said and smiled and he went to the shower which was closest of the gym (this villa had like 3 or 4 showers).  
Wow he is really nice... Nicest person I've ever met, but so was his mother. I went to downstairs and sat down to beautiful sofa. I stared out to the beach.  
Soon Bobby came there.   
" Is it beautiful?" He said.  
" Yes, I haven't seen it before." I said.  
" Oh... But luckily now you do."   
" Mmm." I said and smiled.  
He came beside me and put his hand around me.   
He kissed my head, it felt nice, his hand were so strong and I felt like I was safe with him.   
" I should go now to make the breakfast." He said and grabbed my hand so I went to the kitchen with him.   
" Tell me something about you." He said while frying bacon and eggs.   
" I have nothing to tell, I'm pretty boring, bad thing for you..." I said.  
" No, tell me for example what kind of things you like?" He said  
" If you tell me things about you?" I said.  
" Okay, you first."  
" I like music, a lot, I listen a lot of English songs, there isn't much of Korean song on my playlist. " I said.  
" Mmm... Sad cause I'm your husband and I make korean music..." He said white sad face on.  
" Haha... Some Korean songs are okay..." I said.  
" Good, cause you'll have to listen them when you're with me." He said and smirked.  
" Alright, but you'll listen my favorite songs too, deal?"  
" Okay, fine." He said.  
" But now you'll have to tell something about you." I said.  
" Mm... I don't know if I should tell my secrets to you?" He asked.  
" Yes, definitely." I said.  
" I love... Sex, and not any kind of sex, sadomasochism is my favorite." He whispered to my ear.  
" But of course I won't do it to you, if you don't want to, but it would pleasure me a lot." He said.  
I was confused, I barely knew what it meant, but it's like in fifty shades of grey, I guess.  
But before I said anything he started to kiss my neck, my sensitive spots at there, it felt so good. I moaned a little bit.  
"Mmm... You like it?" He asked.  
I didn't say anything, I just enjoyed.  
"Can I ask, will you want to have kids with me some day?" he asked. I didn't answer.  
He kissed my neck still but then he just stopped and went to the kitchen.  
I stayed on the sofa.  
I walked to the kitchen to get myself a glass of organge juice.  
" Y-yes... I would like to have kids with you." I said and smiled while I finished my juice.  
" Since we talk about these kind of things... Have you had a boyfriend before?" He asked.  
"No, I haven't." I said my face went red.  
" Really? You're so pretty and nice..." He said.  
" Are you still a virgin then?" He continued soon, his eyes were wide opened.  
" mmm... Y-yes."   
" Ooh... Soon you won't be." He said and smirked.  
What did he mean by that? Oh my god...


	2. Chapter 2

But nothing happened.   
We just talked, talked and talked.  
Now I think I know him really well.  
I think he is maybe the nicest person in the whole world...  
And... I have fell in love with him.  
In one day.  
His voice, his eyes, his hair, his everything...  
And now I'm feeling lucky.  
I have him, from all those billion girls in the world... He is mine.  
I thought I would ever feel like this but this is amazing, I could just keep looking at him 24/7.  
But I think he won't feel the same about me... I'm lame and not even pretty, funny or smart.  
I think he is little bit disappointed cause he is married to this kind of girl...  
Maybe he will broke up with me or just leave me.  
I should try to be better wife for him.  
But I don't know how.   
" hey... (Y/n) what are you thinking? You've been so quit for awhile..." He said.  
" I just thought that I should cook us some food, maybe a good dinner..." I said and smiled.  
" We can do it together." He said and kissed me.  
" O-okay..."   
He won't let me to do anything alone.

_________

We went to the kitchen and started to cook some ramen, rice, etc...  
After the foods were ready he said that I should go to dress up for our "fancy" dinner and I did.  
I put on a black "cocktail party" dress and black high heels and of course did my make up and my hair for a messy bun which still looked good.  
After that I went back downstairs.  
Bobby was waiting me, he wore a suit and he looked so damn hot...  
" Wow... My beautiful wife." He said and smirked.  
" Haha, stop... I'm not that good looking." I said.  
" Yes you're... Shall we go outside?" He said.  
We went to the balcony which was huge, our dinner was there, beautiful sunset and the sea, what an amazing place to have a dinner.  
We sat down and started to eat.  
We drank red wine with the food.  
This was the best moment of my life.  
After we ate, we talked more.  
Bobby came closer to me and started kissing me roughly, it felt good.  
He kissed my neck leaving love marks...  
He carried me to our bedroom.  
He laid me down to our bed.  
He kissed me, but then he stopped.  
" You should go to wash yourself and go to sleep..." He said coldly.  
" Okay, if you want so." I said and did as he told.

│ Time skip by a week │

I went to the bathroom and took a warm long bath.  
I dried my hair and wore a long white t-shirt, nothing under it cause i like to be like that and I'm alone at my room cause Bobby doesn't want to sleep with me. He said that he would go to another room. We've been here together for over a week now and he always sleeps in another room. It just made me think about the reason, is something wrong with me... And it makes me feel really sad and insecure about myself.  
I walked out from the bathroom and laid down to the bed. I checked my phone, just few messages from my best friend but I didn't want to answer her now, maybe later.  
I looked to the roof and fell asleep.   
I woke up to a feeling that someone was staring at me. I opened my eyes and saw that Bobby was sitting on my bed and looking at me. He didn't have a shirt just some sweatpants.  
" Good morning, beautiful." He said while little bit smirking.  
" G-good morning." I said, still little bit sleepy.  
I noticed that smirk and thought why was he smirking like that...  
Until i realized it... I was sleeping on my stomach, i didn't have my blanket on so my shirt was rolled little bit up so my ass was showing... Nice.  
When I realized it, I got up so I was sitting now.  
" You pervert..." I said and smirked little bit.  
" Whaaat? Can't I look at my beautiful wife?" He said and smiled.  
" Mmmm... But why you came here?" I asked.  
" I just wanted to watch when you sleep..." He said.  
" Ooookayyy..." I said and made a doubtful face (If that makes sense ).  
" What do you wanna eat as breakfast?" He asked.  
" Anything you want to cook." I said and smiled.  
" Do you want to come with me to the kitchen?" He asked.  
" Sure."  
We walked to the kitchen and he started to make some porridge and coffee.   
" Hey...Btw, when are we going back to Seoul?" I asked.  
" 28th July... So in 3 days." He said.  
" What we'll do? Like... Mm... Are we living together? What I'll do? What you'll do?" I asked many questions.  
" Hey... Don't be so stressed. We'll be like a normal couple. We can live together if you want and you can do what you want... Continue your studies and I continue with my career." He said smiled.  
" You should decide... That are we going to live together?" I said.  
" Mmm... My parents said that we should live together. They bought a very nice apartment from Seoul. In the middle of the city, it's really big and it has a really nice view to a park." He said.  
" Okay, that sounds nice. I'm always cool with everything you decide." I smiled.  
" Good, now eat cause we have to plan a little event, where we're going to publish our marriage to press." He said.  
" O-okay." I said, I was little bit afraid of it cause Bobby was still quite famous and I don't know how his fans will react to our marriage.   
" Your fans... How will they react?" I asked and he could see how worried I was.  
" It will be fine, if they'll try to do something, I'll protect you." He said and hugged me.  
" Thank you." I said.

_________

We sat on the couch and started to plan the event.  
We decided who we'll invite, where it will be held and etc.  
It took almost the whole day, of course we ate and talked about other things too. I was already kinda relaxed with him. He knew me already well, he knew all my secrets and I knew many of his secrets too. Even thought he told on the first day that he liked sex, rough sex... He didn't try anything on me. I would like if he tried something on me but no. I would like to have sex with him but he doesn't want me. I'm already 19 years old and still a virgin... and that also bothers me. Maybe I'm not attractive? Maybe I'm too ugly? Little girl? Fat? So many thoughts filled my head. Does he even like me? He haven't said that he loves me. He just married me cause he had to. Oh my god... Awful things came to my mind. Maybe his father forced him to be with me and maybe he was in love with another girl! That's why he won't even want to sleep with me, cause want's to be loyal to that girl... That's why he wont't say he loves me, he doesn't want to lie to me... If that's true, I can't be with Bobby, I don't want to took away his happiness. If all those things are true, that explains why he seems so quiet and sad on these days, few days he acted that he loved me but now he misses that girl...  
Because of those thoughts I said and lied to him that I'm sleepy and I'm going to take a bath and go to sleep. He just nodded. I almost ran to the bathroom, cried and took off my clothes and went to a warm bath, I laid there almost 1 hour. I washed myself after that, dried my hair and took another white t-shirt. Tears still came down form my eyes when I looked myself from a mirror, I wasn't as pretty as I could, I wasn't funny, nice, sexy or nothing... I opened the bathroom door, tears still on my cheeks.  
" Hey, why are you crying?" I heard someone asking.  
I saw bobby at the dark room on my bed.   
" Nothing... I'm fine." I said, my voice was muffled because of crying.  
" (y/n)... Please don't lie to me. I know something is wrong." He said and held your hand, he came close to you.  
" If I ask you something, will you answer truthfully?" I asked and looked in to his eyes.  
" Yes, I promise." He said.  
" Did you have another girl before you had to marry me? Did your father force you to marry me?" I asked and I cried a little.  
" (y/n). I had other girls before you but none of those relationships didn't last. So my dad offered his help... He knew your father and your father told about you... And my dad didn't force me to marry you, I wanted to marry you." He said and kissed my forehead.   
" O-okay... But I still know you don't love me... Am I like little girl to you? Not attractive? Ugly?" I said.  
" Hey... Don't say that. You're attractive, beautiful and a grown up woman. You're the best girl I could ever have and I'm the luckiest guy in the world cause I found you." He said and held both of my hands.  
" Bobby, I could stare you 24/7 cause I think you're so amazing and nice... And I love you, I thought I wouldn't ever love someone this much but now I love. It just hurts me to see that you don't love me back..." I whispered cause my voice was gone.  
" I love you, (y/l/n) (y/n), I love you so fucking much." He said and kissed my lips this time.  
" Can I ask another question then?" I said.  
" Yes."   
" Why haven't you had sex with or even slept with me at same bed?" I asked.  
" When I'm in bed with someone I always like to be in charge... As I said, I love sex and the rough sex is the best. But I appreciate you too much... I thought you would go away, cause it would maybe hurt you, but of course I would do it only because I love you. And if I sleep with you I can't keep my hands off you..." He said.  
" I love you too much to runaway, you have to know that. And I want to do everything what makes you feel good." I said.  
" Okay then..." He said and starts to kiss me.   
His tongue came inside my mouth and made love with my tongue ( if you know what I mean...).   
He pushed me against the bed, I fell on the bed and he was on top of me now, of course he kept his weight on his hands. My hands went trough his hair. He took off his shirt, his amazing abs touched my body. He rolled up my shirt for little bit and slid his right hand upper on my body till he reached to my boobs. He squeezed the right one hard and i moaned little bit cause of the sudden pain but still I felt the pleasure. He started to massage them, we were still kissing. He rolled my whole shirt off me. He still played with my boobs, sucking my nipples and i moaned. The he slid his tongue lower and lower on my stomach till he reached my womanhood. He started lick my clit and at the same time he used his hands. He pushed one finger inside of me and it already felt little bit painful but the pain was gone quickly. After while he added another finger and I moaned loudly. He pumped his fingers fast inside of me and I felt weird at my stomach. I moaned loudly and then I came on his fingers, he licked his fingers.   
" Mmm... You taste really good, babe." He said and smirked.  
" Can I do something for you now?" I asked and smirked.  
" If you want." He said.  
Wow he let me to take the charge, just like that.   
I pushed him against the bed and unzip his black jeans. His member was already big. It was showing really clearly from his boxers. Then I slid down his boxers and saw his dick. It was much bigger than I thought.   
" Like what you see?" He asked while smirking.  
I nodded and soon I started to suck it and immediately when I placed it to my mouth he started to moan. Moan, moan and moan. Louder, louder and louder. He held my hair and soon he came into my mouth.   
" (y/n)... I need you, now. We can't turn back anymore. Can I do it?" He said.  
" Yes, I'm ready." I said,  
" You can hurt me if you want, if it relieves your pain..." He said.  
I just nodded. He pushed me against the bed and opened my legs wide open.   
He started to push his dick inside of me... Little by little.  
The pain was awful, it felt like something was tearing me apart.  
I dug my nails on his back. Tears came to my eyes, I breathed as deep as I could.  
Bobby kissed my lips so I would forget the pain. His dick was now full in side of me and he waited for while so I would adjust to it. Then he started to move his dick slowly in and out.   
" F-fuck you're so tight..." He moaned.  
Soon he moved faster. The pain was almost gone and now I was just a moaning mess. The room was filled with a smell of eroticism, sweat but most of love. After awhile he cummed inside of me and I cummed too. He laid next to me.  
"I'm so sorry because of hurting you..." He said looking at my eyes.  
" It's okay, most of it was just pleasure..." I said and kissed him.  
" Good." He said and kissed me back.  
I kelt looking at him till my eyes couldn't stay open... I fell asleep.

[ BOBBY POV: ]

She looks so beautiful, I noticed how her eyes started to close and soon she fell asleep. She needs to rest well cause this were just a start of this... I don't know how can she handle me... When I show her my dark side. I hope she still stays with me cause I love her so much... Maybe I shouldn't do it to her...   
I'll now just watch how beautiful and innocent she is.  
I'll cover her body with a blanket and lay beside her.

[ END OF THE POV ]


	3. The gala

I woke up. Cause I felt something at my womanhood. I opened my eyes and saw Bobby.  
This time he was between my legs.  
" Good morning my beautiful wife." He said and smirked.  
" I think I'm really good at this cause even when you were sleeping you moaned, pretty loudly, but you didn't wake up." He continued.   
" Yes you're good at it..." I said and smirked and kissed his lips.  
" What kind of breakfast would you like to have?" He asked.  
" Mmm... What you want, surprise me!" I said and smiled.  
" Okay, you should go and take a bath..." He smiled.  
" I will." I said and left to the bathroom.  
It's our last day here till we go back to our real life. I'm afraid of that.

_________

>>>>Last night before going back to Seoul<<<<  
" We should go to sleep already, we have to leave early..." He said.  
" Yeah, good night." I said and kissed his lips.  
I fell asleep but I felt how he still looked at me.

_________

I woke up.   
" Good morning beautiful." Bobby said.  
" Good morning." I smiled.  
He brought me breakfast to bed.  
" Wow, this is so sweet, thank you." I kissed him.  
" Anything to my amazing wife." He said and smiled.  
" How much time we have till we have to leave?" I asked.  
" Our private plane will come in 2 hours, so you have enough time to get ready." He said.  
" Okay, thank you for everything." I said to him.  
" I love you, so of course I do anything for you." He said.  
" I'll go pack our stuffs so eat well and get ready." He said and left the room.  
I ate and went to take a shower, did my make up and I wore a white "summer dress" and curled my hair.   
It was time to leave and I was really afraid.  
" B-bobby..." I said when we were driving to the airport.  
" Yes, babe." He said and looked at me.  
" I'm afraid, if everything changes when we get back? If you leave me..." I said.  
" Hey, everything stays same between us, we're married and happy, right? And I will never leave you, I love you too much to do that." He said and kissed me and held my hand.  
We got on the plane, I was sleepy so I slept and read my study books.  
We landed to Seoul and a car was waiting us, it took us to our new apartment. It was at the 8th floor at a beautiful modern house. We went inside and it was so amazing. The living room had a crystal chandelier. The color of the decoration were black and white, my favorite colors. There were 3 bedrooms. One for us, one for guests and one for a baby.  
" Oooh..." I said when I opened the door to the baby's room.  
" Yeah... My mom want's us to have kids, soon... But of course it up to you." He said.  
" No, I want to have kids." I said and smiled.  
" I would really like to have kids with you cause you would be an amazing mother." He said and smiled and lifted me up to his arms.  
" Haha, thank you." I said and kissed him.  
We continued the house tour, there were 3 bathrooms, all of them had huge white bathtubs.   
We started to put our stuffs to their places. Bobby's mother had bought me new clothes and everything. I had everything I ever wanted.   
I started to get tired so I went to our bedroom after I took a bath.  
Bobby was also at there.  
" Mmm.. You smell good." He said and kissed me.  
" Thank you, I'm tired... I don't know why..." I said.  
" Ouh... You can start to sleep. I will go to for my work already tomorrow. I'll be back at home at 6pm. And at Tuesday we have the event you remember?" He said.  
" Yeah, I'll make some food and etc...and buy a dress to the event. Good night." I said.  
" Okay, good night." He said.

_________

I slept till 10am.  
' Oh my god! I slept too long.' I yelled and ran to the downstairs.  
I made some porridge and apple juice.  
Bobby texted to me.  
B: Good morning, I left to work.  
I'll back at night cause there are some problems with the company so you're probably at sleep already then. Can you plan the event what we talked about? I hired some people to help you. Go to meet them at the company called Plastic Jungle.  
I hope to see you soon.  
~ Bobby.  
Me: Okay, I'll. Don't work too much babe (;  
_________

After I ate, I picked some clothes to wear and did my daily basic make up.  
I wore black long-sleeved skater dress with lace-up chunky-heel ankle boots.  
I put my hair to messy bun.  
After that I left the house to meet the workers who will help me to plan the event, which is tomorrow.   
I went to the company that bobby told me to go.  
I went to an info desk and asked about my situation.  
The woman at there guided me to a room where were about 15 peoples, sitting around the round shaped table.  
" Mrs. Kim." A man said and pointed me to sat down to the one seat.  
" Okay, so we're planning a event for Kim Ji Won's company, am I right?" He asked.  
" Yes." I said.  
" What kind of event it is?" He asked.  
" It's like a gala, there will be celebrities. It will be held at his record company's premises." I said.  
" Okay." He said and smiled.  
" Do you have some special things you want there to be or do we have " free hands "? He asked.  
" Just make it look really glamour and rich." I said and smiled.  
" We will." He said.  
" Mrs. Kim. You can leave now. We will show these plans tomorrow and implement these plans." He said and smiled.  
" Okay, thank you very much Mr. ?" I said.  
" Mr. Lee." He smiled.  
" Thank you Mr. Lee, I'll see you tomorrow." I said.  
" Yes, see you tomorrow Mrs. Kim."   
_________

After that meeting I went to shop and buy some coffee.  
I went to buy coffee from Starbucks.  
And looked around many stores and bought some things.  
I bought the dress for the " Gala event".   
Black halter ruffled evening gown, I bought it cause it was classy and it looked good on me.  
_________

I got tired, it was 9pm already.  
I decided to go to eat something so I went to a restaurant and took a table for one.  
I ate some chicken and rice.  
I took a taxi to home and it was 11pm now.  
I opened the door with my keys, I thought Bobby would be already at home but he wasn't. He didn't text me at all, I knew this would happen.  
I drop the shopping bags, washed my face, changed my clothes and went to sleep.  
_________

Morning came, I didn't sleep at all.  
Bobby didn't come home. I waited the whole night but he didn't show up.  
I got up from the bed, took a refreshing shower, did my make up, wore a sleeveless black & white city printed jacquard dress with black leather 10cm heels.  
I took a taxi and drove to Bobby's company to see Mr. Lee.  
_________

I went in and saw all the workers there doing their job.  
" Wow, this place looks really nice already." I said and greeted Mr. Lee.  
" Oh Mrs. Kim. Great to see you again." He said.  
We talked with him and he said that everything will be ready till 6pm and the event will start at 8pm.   
I left the building and took a taxi back home.  
I started to prepare for the night.  
I hope at least then I'll see him.  
I played music really loudly and did my hair and make up better.  
But first I took a really nice warm bath.  
Then I did my makeup, foundation, contour, eyeliner, mascara and red lipstick.  
Curled my hair and then tied it up so it made it look really glamorous.  
I dressed myself and took my little bag and I was ready.  
_________

I ordered a limousine and it came to pick me up.  
I was in front of the building, I saw many reporters and photographers there.  
I was nervous. I wanted that Bobby would be there with me, but no. He won't even pick up my calls.   
This was my first time to show up on the media.  
A door man came to open the door and I got out, to a red carpet.  
They took many pictures about me and they yelled and tried to ask questions but I just quickly passed by.  
I got inside and looked for a bathroom, there were really many people.  
I ran to the bathroom, luckily it was empty.  
My hands were shaking, I was so scared and nervous.  
I got a panic attack, and this is the worst situation to have it.  
I breathed so heavily and my heart beat was so fast.  
I stand in front of the mirror and took many deep breathes.  
But it didn't go away. This situation was too much for me to handle.  
' What, I'm g-gonna do now?' I said quietly.  
I have to go there, I have to act like I'm okay, I have to be so glamorous and attractive.  
I have to be the person Bobby wants me to be, I can't disappoint him.  
_________

After I cleared my head and gathered my thoughts, I went outside.  
There were so many people, talking and eating.  
At this big area, there was a big stage in the middle of the area.  
Many places to take food and drinks, table and chairs, everything.  
And the colors of these decorations were silver, white and black.  
Cause I thought those colors fit well together.  
_________

I tried to look where Bobby was but I couldn't find him. He seemed like he was gone.  
I just sat there, alone. It didn't mind me, I was okay with it. I just watched how others talked and some group performed on the stage.  
K-pop, groups and artists.  
BTS, Big Bang, EXO, Seventeen, Twice, Miss A....  
Many many groups, who were still together after many years.  
Everyone kept looking at me weirdly, it didn't feel nice.  
I heard how someone's walked past by me and said " Why is that here? I haven't ever heard about her. Is she a stylist or what?". That didn't really help me, with my nervousness.   
_________

The night was coming to an end.  
After the last performance, Bobby showed up to the stage.  
Everyone cheered and clapped for him.  
" Good evening everyone, I hope you had a really nice night tonight. I promised a surprise for you guys." Everyone screamed for that.  
" iKon is going to have a comeback." He said and everyone clapped.  
' Wow.' I just said to myself and left the place.  
I took a taxi to back home.  
_________

I got back home, washed my makeup, changed my clothes and went to " sleep ". In reality, I just cried, I cried so hard that I thought my eyes would fall off.  
The fact that Bobby is obviously ashamed of me, hurt me really badly.  
And he isn't coming home to tonight either.  
_________

Morning came soon, I slept really late.  
When I woke up it was 2pm.  
My eyes were so swollen that it hurt.  
I washed my face and wore my white tee.  
I went to downstairs.  
Bobby was there, sitting beside the kitchen counter.  
" Good morning," he said.  
" Good morning." I said, my voice was so dull and muffled.  
" What's wrong?" He said.  
" I'm really fine." I said and looked at my coffee.  
" No you are not." He said.  
" Yes. I. Am." I said and took a sip of my coffee.  
" Talk to me." He said.  
" I can't really do this now, please."   
" Talk to me (y/n)." He raised his voice.  
" Okay."  
" You haven't been at home lately. You left me ALONE last night. And you didn't even tell others about me! Everyone just kept looking at me weirdly and whispered who the fuck was I and why the fuck I was there?!" I said, kinda yelled but tried to do it politely.  
I tried to fake a smile but I broke down, tears came to my eyes.  
" I'm so sorry. I really had work to do but now I don't, I'm almost free for few weeks. And I didn't tell about you cause I thought it wasn't the right time. And I'm sorry I left you alone but everyone kept me busy." He said and hugged me.  
" Please forgive me." He begged.  
" I believe you... And I'll forgive you." I said.  
" I just needed you so much last night, to be there, stand by me. I had a break down cause I was too scared and nervous, luckily I didn' faint." I said, we were still hugging each others.  
" Oh my god, I'm so sorry (y/n). I should've been there." He said and kissed my lips.

_________

After we talked and everything was okay, we decided to go for a walk.   
Then we talked more while walking.  
After his every word, I fell deeper in love, with him.  
He was everything to me, he was the love of my life. I could take a bullet for him.  
I could do anything to make him happy, only that matters to me now.  
Love is so weird, it's so strong but still so fragile like a glass.  
Now it doesn't even matter if he doesn't like me back as much as I do.  
It makes my world when I see him smiling and being happy.  
_________

Few months went past, everything was so good and fine.  
_________

Bobby was at shower so I just listened music and cooked some food for my love.

I guess I'm getting obsessed about him.  
Only thing in my life is just make him feel good and happy. And of course humans can't do that, it kills me inside.   
Cause I'm tired, I'm really tired these days.   
But still I do everything to make him happy, I even do his breakfast before he leaves to his work at 4am. And usually I go to sleep at 1am after I finish all my works, so I sleep like 3 hours at night...  
_________

" Oh you made food?" He said and came from the shower, he smelled so good and fresh.  
" Yes, for you." I said and smiled.  
" Okay, I'll eat quickly but then I have to go to the work again, it's really bad situation. I'm so sorry." He said.  
" O-okay. I understand." I said and fake smiled.  
He ate really fast and left.  
_________

I watched tv and played with my phone, texted to couple of my friends.  
I made myself a nice bath.  
I lighted some candles and played my favorite songs from the bluetooth speaker.  
The whole bathroom smelt like roses and the bathtub was full of warm water and foam.  
I undressed myself and sunk to the water. I forgot everything. My mind was clear, I even forgot Bobby, if that's possible. After while I stared at the roof, I fell asleep, not really... I fainted because of lack of oxygen.  
I drowned myself literally.  
My mind was so peaceful, I was feeling like I was really high.  
_________

[Bobby's POV:]

I was driving back to home, when my mom called me.  
" GO TO ST. MARYS HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW!" She yelled before I even said a word.  
Then she hung up the call.   
I drove as fast as I could to the hospital.  
' What was happening? Did something happen to (y/n) or what? ' I thought in my mind.  
I parked to the parking lot which was almost empty cause the clock was like 7am.  
I went inside to the hospital and saw my mom and dad.  
" What is happening!?" I yelled when I came closer to them.  
" I was coming to see you guys, but no one came to open the door. I knew that you were somewhere else but I knew she was at home. When no one came to open the door I used the spare key. I looked for her but I didn't find her. Then I saw that some lights shone from the bathroom and I went in, and there she was. Candles around her, laying in the bathtub, lifeless." My mom said and tears came to her eyes.  
Word "lifeless" got me scared, i-is she dead?  
" Did she die?" I asked, my heart beat was 200, I couldn't breath anymore,  
" The doctors and nurses are doing everything they can." Dad said.  
I walked to sat down to the couch.   
I waited for news, I waited for someone to tell me that she was okay, I waited that I could hug and kiss her, her beautiful face.  
Did she really drown herself? Did she really attempt suicide? because of me.  
_________

After at least 3 hours of waiting, a doctor came.

" Hello, my name is dr. Juan." He said and handed his hand.  
" H-hello I'm Kim Bobby." I said with my numb voice and handed him.  
" I can tell that (y/n) is alive and she will recover. I guess she is a real fighter cause her brain were almost 5 hours without oxygen, but she is still alive now.  
Her heart is beating and she is breathing." He said and smiled.  
" O-oh my go-god." I said, this was my happiest moment of my life, to know that she is alright.  
" Also I have great news. She is pregnant, for 3 weeks now. And luckily the baby is alright." He said.  
That hit me. I'm going to be a dad. And (y/n) is mother of the child.  
And I'm hiding my secret from everyone, even from her.  
" You can go to see her now, she is in a room 238." The doctor snapped me out of my thoughts.  
" O-okay, thank you." I said.  
I walked trough the long hallway to the last room of it.  
I opened the door and saw her there, eyes closed.  
" Hey babe." I said while I sat next to her.  
" I know you maybe won't hear me yet. I still wanted to talk to you. Did you know that we're having a baby? I´m so happy. You didn't want to tell me about it? " I said and kissed her lips.  
She opened her eyes.  
" I-I'm so sorry." Her beautiful but yet so weak voice said.  
_________

"(Y/n) you're awake" He said and a tear came from his eye.  
"I guess so... What happened? I really can't remember." I said, it was a bit hard to speak cause I couldn't breathe properly.  
"You" he said and breathed heavily.  
"You tried to drown yourself." He said, his eyes looked so worried and scared.  
"No. I-I didn't. I fell asleep, I was so tired." I held his hand.  
"Really? You almost died! You can't just fall asleep when you're in a bath!" He said.  
"Yes, I know. I'm so sorry. I just tried to be a good wife and make you happy." Tears came to my eyes.   
"What? You're the best wife. We're having a baby, that's all I could ask for. I love you (y/n) just the way you're. Please, don't try too much cause' it just overburdens you." He said and kissed my forehead.   
"I promise. I was going to tell you about the baby but I wasn't sure how and when... I'm so sorry about that too."   
"Stop saying sorry, now you have focus to your health." He said.  
_________

Time passed and I got off the hospital after few days.   
It's almost 8 months now since I had to go to the hospital but Bobby has acted really strange since that incident. Bobby was working as usual and I was at home. I'm so bored nowadays, I clean, cook, watch TV, read books, but that's boring when you do that everyday 24/7. Bobby said that I'm not allowed to leave the house, cause something might happen. I didn't get why he was so overprotective. I have visited my friends house alone before, why I can't do that now? Cause I'm having a baby?   
_________

So today, I decided to visit at my friends. And I knew it would be fun.  
Bobby said that he's working late so that's a great chance to go and have some fun.  
I wore a white t-shirt, a pair of black jeans, black low cut converses and a leather jacket. I quickly took my backpack and umbrella. It was a really windy and rainy day. The bus was coming and the bus stop was about 0.4 miles away so I had to run. Luckily I got there. I took my earphones and plugged my ears from the world. I played Code Kunst's Love Scene cause the song has been my favorite song for long time and it brought memories to me. I almost fell asleep but the bus stopped. I reached my friends house and I rang the doorbell. She opened the door.  
"(Y/n)! It's you! It has been over 4 years since we last time saw." She said and hugged me.  
"Yes, I missed you so much!" I hugged her tightly.  
"Come in." She said and guided me to her living room.   
"Do you want some tea, juice, food?" She said.   
"Tea sounds good." I said and smiled.  
"Okay, I will make some tea to us." She said and went to the kitchen.  
I got time to look around. She got many pictures about her and her friends and her husband!? Now I realized how long we have been apart from each other. She moved to another city when we ended high school.   
"Here is the tea." She said and gave it to me.  
I sat down on her white sofa.  
"So how is your life going?" She asked.  
"Good, I guess." I laughed a bit.  
"Honestly? I heard you married Bobby, who has his own record label nowadays." She said.  
"Yes, it was kinda arranged marriage, but we really love each other. But you?"  
"Oh that's so lovely to hear, I'm so happy for you. I'm doing good too, I'm also married and we're happy. But, I have to ask, are you pregnant? Or otherwise you've become a little bit fat." She laughed.   
"Yes, you saw my huge belly?" I laughed.   
"When is the baby going to born?"  
"28th of November so only a month anymore." I said.  
"Ooo, I'm so glad to hear that you're doing well." She said. Time went so fast, we talked about everything and anything.  
"The clock is already 10.15pm?" I said.  
"Oh, yeah. Time flies when you're in a good company." She laughed.   
"The last bus from here to Seoul lives at 10.30 so I better hurry up. It was so nice to see you." I said and hugged her. "Yes, I should come to visit at your house too, if it's okay?" She said.   
"Yes, of course." I smiled.   
"Bye" I closed the door and hurried to the bus.  
_________

The bus came. I payed and went to sit almost to the last benchrow. I took my headphones and played AKMU'S Melted. The rain fell hard from the sky and the night was dark. The bus stopped and I got off. I loved rain so that's why I walked now without umbrella. The feeling when raindrops touch your face and leaves it wet. I walked slowly and still listened music. I got a feeling that someone was stalking me or following me. I was afraid that someday Bobby's crazy fans would come and attack me. But I don't think young girls are out in this time of evening and in a rain. I walked faster but suddenly someone grabbed me behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on things will become more... I won't say what will happen but prepare yourself :)


End file.
